This invention relates to a plating (laminating) method for making localized or full-surface bonds of conventionally non-laminatable or poorly laminatable materials, particularly by means of lamination by cold rolling.
Conventional laminating methods such as welding by hot-pressing or cold rolling cannot be used for certain combination of materials, since the required strength of adhesion between the materials to be bonded to one another is not achieved. Examples of material combinations which can be only poorly laminated - if at all - with conventional methods are iron-to-silver with welding by hot-pressing and with cold rolling and copper-to-copper with cold rolling. In case of such material pairing the bond has only a very slight adhesion. The materials to be bonded thus separate relatively easily by peeling.
In order to increase the resistance to peeling, it is known to treat the sheet surfaces to be bonded to one another with wire brushes or, particularly in case of aluminum alloys, to coat such surfaces chemically with an oxide layer. In numerous material combinations, however, particularly in the above-listed examples, these measures do not lead to a satisfactory bonding strength.